My boyfriend is an Assasin
by Erraverunt
Summary: Just a little dabble, hoping to write more on this soon.


p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: .5in;""That was Some Beach, by George Straight." The man on the radio talked while Brittney gripped her steering wheel while stuck in the middle of traffic./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"In your for-cast today," The man continued, "Looks to be a little acid rain coming in from the east. Better keep the umbrellas with you and your cars inside." No sooner did he say that, it started to pour down on her brand new Mustang. She thought about her family down in the Bahamas and how she should be there instead of in the city up north on a business trip./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just great, well, at least it's not real acid." She talked to herself slowly moving in traffic. She grabbed her hot coffee slowly taking a drink of it when all of a sudden, someone ran into the back of her car. Coffee went all over her white blouse, and her black skirt./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you kidding me?" She opened her car door and went to the back of it in the pouring rain. "What is your problem?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The light was green!" A man yelled getting out of his truck. He looked around frantically as though he thought someone was watching him, and then he looked at her. Seeing her ruined blouse, and her beautiful eyes through her smooth brown hair, he changed his tone. "I'm so sorry," He smiled. "I'll cover the damages; it looks like just a small nick."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you," She noticed his blue eyes and what she thought to be a perfect smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um, do you want to get out of this rain, and grab a cup of coffee? Seeming that you're out?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That would be great."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Here," He took off his suit jacket and put it around her. "There is a coffee shop right around the corner, I'll meet you there shortly."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sure," and with a smile she started back to her car. Thinking to herself, as she was getting back into her car, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what amazing blue eyes/em. She thought she would go ahead to the coffee shop, seeing she had nothing else better to do. As she turned the corner to the coffee shop she had no idea what to expect next. As the man drove off across the street, he parked his black truck in a closed ally way. He got out and went to the back of his truck, opened his steel tool box, and pulled out a long black case. He started to climb the latters on the side of the apartment building trying not to slip and fall six or seven stories off the ground. When he reached the top, he pulled out a compass from his pocket. Sitting it on the ledge, he set the case down and opened it, revealing a .308 Sniper Rifle./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe aimed into another apartment building more than eight-hundred yards away. His target, a man who betrayed the government, and CIA; he saw the man, and he saw lightning in the distance, which means thunder wasn't too far away. But he had to be spot on to not cause panic with the sounds of gun shots. The first strike of lightning hit, leaving a loud crash of thunder with it, then the next shard of lighting that hit he took his shot. Holding his breath looking off the building, traffic horns were going off, and people yelling at the traffic, so all things must have gone style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe entered the coffee shop and glanced around for the handsome man. She did not see him, so she picked a small table to the side and waited for him. She felt as though she was waiting for hours, and soon thinking he was too good to be true. Then, there he was with this huge smile on his face, as he spotted her and walked to her; those piercing blue eyes were a sight to behold./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"She was shaking, as the man sat down by her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't believe I formerly introduced myself." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Dan O'Conner."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"She smiles," I am Brittney McDonald."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Nice to meet you," He kissed her hand./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span'Likewise," she said nervously./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"The waiter approaches as she sips her Carmel chocolate cappuccino, her heart racing. As they talked about the events of the day, they both are marveled by the strong attraction between them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So what brought you to Manhattan?" He took a sip of his coffee./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Work, unfortunately, I actually live south in the Bahamas. You?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Same, work. I just travel a lot, for work." He put his hand on his pocket. He had left his compass on the roof top. A small stroke of panic rushed across him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What kind of work do you do?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, um just your typical," He tried to think fast. "Your typical travel agent." He smiled./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That must be fun, getting to go everywhere." She replied./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, sometimes I just want to stay in one place, and settle down. Do construction is what I really like." He looks at his watch and knows he must leave. He asked for her number and she was happy to give it to him. She looked around for a pen and writing material./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um, in my left coat pocket there is a pen." He pointed to his jacket; she still had it on from the afternoon. It was almost evening now, with hours gone by. She handed him the pen and he wrote her number down on a small napkin./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You can hang onto my jacket." He smiled getting up. "Do you like Chinese?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I love it." She smiled again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, I'll see you soon." He walked out the door."A travel agent, smooth move Dan," He talked to himself heading to his truck. As he sat down in the driver's seat he watched her walk to her car. "Why could you not just tell her the truth, tell anybody." He put his head back to the head rest. He went back to the roof top where his last job was done to retrieve his compass. It was gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I am so dead, literally./em He thought. He looked around at the ground. It was still slightly raining, so he could not make out any foot prints from the puddle, but he found a cigarette butt on the ground. He picked it up; it was almost tarnished from the rain. He threw it back down and started to leave the building. He got to his small apartment, and when he opened the door he realized the mess. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What if she was to come over one day?/em He asked himself. He quickly rushed to the couch, gathering clothes, and picking up the trash. Since his work had him traveling most of his time, he did not have time to clean his apartment. He usually did not have a place of residence, but he liked the city of Manhattan, and it em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"was/em the city he was born in, where the important things in his life happened./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe heard a knock at the door. As he went to open the door, the door came rushing towards him knocking him off his feet. Four guys rushed on top of him lifting him up and putting his hands behind his back. He struggled and managed to get one of his hands free punching one of the men in the face, only to get knocked out by one of their gun handle. The men dragged him to their black SUV, and drove off./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen he woke, he was in what looked like a plane warehouse./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're a hard man to find Caffery." A man in a black suit walked towards him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's been a long time Randy." Caffery smiled./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I hope my men didn't beat you up too bad." Caffery had a busted lip and a little blood on his right sleeve, probably coming from the guy he busted in the jaw at his apartment. "Why was Mason such an important target? The man you killed today." He looked in his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ah, he was just for some extra money. Nothing important."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh really." He turned his back to Caffery./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You have nothing on me, I would plan on getting too much information."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Randy motioned his hand to an obviously a two way mirror. Two men brought Brittany into the room; she was blindfolded and struggling against the men holding her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Caffery shouted./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh really?" Randy went to her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dan, is that you?" She asked frantically./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dan, is that what you told her? My dear you do not have a clue as to who this man is do you?" He took her blind fold off. She looked around the room and then at "Dan" so she thought was his name. He was tied up in a steel chair, in his white blouse./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Everything is going to be alright," He told her as she looked at him in shock./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, tell her that." Randy looked at him as Caffery gave him a glare. "Why not tell her who you really are, a killer, and assassin."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What," She looked at him in shock./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, you two will have plenty of time to talk about it." One of the men threw her onto the floor and they all left the room. Brittany got up and started to panic./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"An assassin, the one guy I like and he is an assassin." She paced the room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Brittany, please, you need to calm down." Caffery tried to get free from the rope around his wrist./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Calm down, you want me to calm down?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Please, I need you to come untie me."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Unite you? You are an assassin, where you sent to kill me?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, it's not that simple, it's complicated. You have to trust me,"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"She stopped for a moment, and looked at those sweet blue eyes again. She went over to him and united his wrist./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you alright?" She asked him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, are you?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I guess,"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We need to get out of here, it shouldn't be hard, and I've been in worse."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just tell me; was it real, any of it?" She grabbed his arm as he started for the door./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"He looked back and swept her in his arms, and passionately kissed her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"All of it."/p 


End file.
